


Desperate Measures Lead to Dangerous Consequences

by Black_Pannther



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Farting, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: Castiel and Dean are riding the elevator down after cleaning up the warepire nest as Dean humorously calls it on the thirteenth floor of a law office building. You kill the alpha, everyone else will be back to normal but what happens when they are riding the slow elevator down to the basement floor with an angel that has had too many burritos and not enough ventilation to release the gas safely through the atmosphere?There is some accidental wetting on Sam's part for laughing so hard but once at the bunker, Dean decides to have a little messy fun.





	Desperate Measures Lead to Dangerous Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write a story about Castiel farting. After a long battle with writer's block, I finally came up with my story. It wasn't intended to be a part of the watersports fic but I needed a beginning to start their threesome when it was intended to just be Dean and Castiel but once again, I couldn't resist and the humor kept flowing through the pages so please read.... Enjoy and if watersports isn't your thing, keep reading because I left you an epic gift at the end. Thank you.

Castiel sighed deeply, his body dipping every now and again to release some of the pressure building up at dangerous levels. “Dude?” Dean's eyes flickered towards his angel. “What's up with the synchronized dancing? You get hurt or something taking down the alpha warepire?” Then a smirk graced his lips, finding humor in his own joke which was proof that it was not funny. “C'mon. Say it Cas. I know you want to. Warepire.”

“Does this elevator need to be so unnecessarily long?” Castiel asked, ignoring Dean's previous question and statement. “It is slow, dangerous and lacks the proper maintenance.”

“Yeah, whatever, kill joy.” Dean rolled his eyes.

The elevate shook and jerked as it slowly made its way to each floor. They left the thirteenth floor five minutes ago and they were only on the eleventh. A pained expression shadowed Castiel's features as he could feel the uncomfortable fullness his his stomach, the build up tilting to the edge of painful. He almost gasped as he felt the heavy pressure pressing against his bowels and against the inner walls of his rectal cavity. There was no way this was going to end pretty and he had maybe three seconds before all hell broke loose. He did the internal math.

Straitening his back, Cas drew in a deep inhale of breath. It would take all the strength he could muster but if he is careful, he could pull this off safely. 

Still holding his breath, keeping most of his muscles bowstring taught, he slightly unclenched his rectal opening, just enough to let a little air pass harmlessly through while still pulling in the rest of his butt muscles but even as an angel with his grace fully intact, can make a miscalculation in the gastric pressure that remained forced back in the prison walls of his bowels.

His Rectal opening quivered loosely as his bowels tore open unleashing the hounds of hell, exploding like an atom bomb blowing out the complete back of the elevator. Wires exposed and sparking; alerting the danger of a soon to be fire was on its way. 

The elevator came to a screeching halt between the tenth and the ninth floor. Castiel's body stiffened immensely from the monstrous force that escaped his perfectly toned body and still, he was not done. The horrendous growl continued to claw its way out of his quivering asshole; the sounds reverberating throughout the three inner walls of the elevator that were still intact. He tried desperately to clinch his rectal opening to hold the remaining air back but his muscles were just too exhausted to hold anything back once he got started.

His face remained stoic while internally, he was dying of embarrassment. Dean jumped as soon as the back wall to the elevator exploded, upon impulse, his hand shot out, grabbing Castiel's wrist. He stared at his angelic friend. The look of question and fear fighting for dominance on his features. 

The sound was so deafening, how could Cas not hear that? Somebody had set off a bomb in the building and his dark haired friend was just standing there mute. Then something caught Dean's eye. The back of Castiel's light tan trench coat was billowing out behind him, while the sound continued to howl.

Finally, the escaping beast came to an abrupt stop. Castiel still staring forward as Dean, horrified and breathless from the unseen beast he could not kill, his angel spoke in his usual monotone. “It wasn't me.”

“It wasn't you?” Dean admonished. “In case you haven't noticed Cas, you and I are the only two in this elevator and it sure as hell wasn't me so that only leaves one person.... You.”

“I'm sorry Dean.” Castiel blushed deeply. “I only intended on letting out bits at a time to avoid this tragedy. I must have miscalculated the amount of gas that was trapped in my bowels. 

“Seriously?” Dean was flabbergasted. “Little bits? Tragedy? Cas, you blew out the entire back of the elevator.”

“I really am sorry.” This time Cas looked like a kicked puppy.

Dean was about to respond, maybe with a hug or say something sympathetic? He was still undecided. Luckily, the sound of his cell phone pulled him out of that uncomfortable situation.

“Sam.” Dean picked up on the first Black Sabbath note.

“Dean.” Sam's voice was frantic on the the other end. “Are you two alright? There's a bomb squad outside, they said someone set off a bomb and blew out the back of the building.”

“OH REALLY.” Dean's voice pitched at that bit of information that he felt Cas just had to know. “Hold on Sammy. I'm gonna put you on speaker phone so you could repeat what you just told me so that Cas can hear it.” Then Dean hit the speaker button. “Okay, go ahead.”

“There is a bomb squad out here.” Sam repeated. “They won't let me or anyone else inside the building because they said that someone blew out the back half....”

“So....” Dean interrupted. “The back half of the building? Not just the back half of the elevator we are currently stuck in?”

“The Entire back of the building....” Then Sam's voice took on an edge of panic. “WAIT.... THE BACK OF THE ELEVATOR YOU ARE CURRENTLY STUCK IN? DEAN ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT? WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND?”

“Simple.” Dean deadpanned, “Cas shit himself.”

“I DID NOT.” Castiel sounded almost hurt.

“Dean.” Sam's voice dropped in sympathy. “Come on man. He probably already feels bad enough and you yelling at him is only going to make him feel worse.”

“SAM.” Castiel leaned forward, his thin lips nearly touching Dean's shoulder. “I DID NOT DEFICATE IN MY PANTS. IT WAS A LITTLE FLATULENCE. THAT'S ALL.”

“A LITTLE FLAT....” Dean stared quizzically at his dark haired friend. “SAMMY, IT WASN'T A BOMB THAT BLEW OUT THE BACK HALF OF THE BUILDING. THAT WAS CAS SHITTING HIMSELF.”

“I DIDN'T...” Cast started; feeling a bit defensive. 

“ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?” Dean yelled, half jokingly. “BECAUSE YOU MIGHT WANT TO CHECK YOUR PANTS.”

“Dean.” Castiel bit, embarrassment turning to shame with a mixture of anger and annoyance. “I AM AN ANGEL OF THE LORD, I HAVE MY GRACE BACK AT FULL POWER. I DO NOT GET THE UNPLEASANT URGE TO URINATE OR DEFICATE.”

“But you still fart?” Dean sounded a bit unconvinced and why in the hell was he dragging this on for so long? Why not let the matter drop?”

Then Castiel turned his attention back towards the phone. “Sam. It was Dean who insisted that I try some burritos at Taco Bell so I did but it had a negative effect on me.”

“A NEG....” Dean shook his head in disbelief. “YOU ATE 72 BURRITOS. GLUTTON MUCH?”

“I'M SORRY.” Castiel defended. “BUT YOU KNOW JIMMY'S LOVE FOR RED MEAT.” 

“JIMMY'S BEEN DEAD FOR TWO YEARS.” Dean glared furiously at his friend. “THAT WAS ALL YOU.”

“He left a lingering love for red meat.” Castiel hung his head in defeat before the saw the elevator doors getting pried open.

“GOTTA GO SAMMY.” Dean said quickly on the phone. “HELP IS HERE.” And before his little brother could respond, Dean had already hung up; turning his attention to Cas, “Now Cas. For God's sake, don't say anything. Let me do all the talking. Can you at least do that?”

“I'm not a child Dean.” Yup, Castiel's feelings were hurt and now Dean felt like shit all because he just had to be a dick at Cas for almost killing them.

“IS ANYONE DOWN THERE?” Came a voice from above.

“YES.” Dean called up, feeling relief that the rescue party had finally arrived. “JUST ME AND MY FRIEND.”

“IS ANY ONE OF YOU HURT?” The voice called back. It was a precautionary question; should they drop a ladder or send for the paramedics.

“HOLD ON.” Dean responded back before turning his attention towards his friend. “Did you blow your asshole out or are you good?”

“You told me not to talk.” Came Cas' short reply.

Dean rolled his eyes. “NOBODY'S HURT.”

“OKAY. STAND BACK.” Then the doors were immediately pried open and a fireman was climbing down. “One at time.” 

Dean pushed Castiel forward allowing his dark haired friend to climb before him but Castiel stood his ground. “GO... DEAN.”

The words cut through the hunters heart, sharp, brooking no room for argument. Yup, not only was his friend's feelings hurt but he was utterly pissed and rule number one, never piss off an angel more than he is now especially if his name is Castiel.

After Cas had disappeared from view, Dean proceeded to climb to rope ladder followed shorty by the fireman that was holding onto it for stability.

Once the three men were safety above the floor. One of the fire fighters spoke. “Someone set off a bomb. I think he escaped because we can't find him anywhere inside the building but we are glad you two are alright. Just take the stairs the rest of the way down to the basement floor. Sorry about your troubles.”  
Dean offered a quick thank you and they both headed out. Castiel would have offered to carry Dean the rest of the way down the stairs when he noticed his hunter friend huffing out labored breaths as he stopped half way down for a two second break but he was feeling too pissy to help Dean out. Serves him right for being such a dick head over a little fart.

Once they reached the Impala. “LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HEAR.” Castiel barked at Sam.

Sam shot a frustrated look at Dean. “Dude. You had better apologize to him before we head back out on the road because I am not riding four hours of uncomfortable, tense silence so you'd better fix it.”

“Fine.” Dean grumbled as he rolled his eyes towards Cas. “Oh and Cas?”

Castiel looked up at him expectantly. “Don't fart in the car on the way back to the bunker. I'd hate for you to blow it up like you did the back part of the building.”

“FUCK YOU DEAN.” Castiel voice held a cold hard edge to it and dripped into a quiver, grabbing Sam's attention.

Sam watched as Cas furiously rubbed at his eyes and he shot a death glare at his dick head brother. “That is NOT what I meant when I said to apologize to him. Now he's crying.”

“He's not crying.” Dean scoffed.

“Look at him.” Sam demanded causing Dean to obey and sure enough, Cas was indeed crying and trying to hide it by furiously wiping at his eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes, mentally kicking his own ass for over reacting to his friend's desperate need to pass gas. It had to go somewhere and Cas didn't mean to blow out the back half of the building. “What do I say to him? He's never been this over sensitive before.”

“I don't know.” Sam shrugged helplessly. “Maybe..... Give him a hug?”

Dean looked over at his forlorn friend. Weighing the consequences on what that little act of contrition would bring. Alright. Start with the small talk. “Hey uh.... Cas. Wanna sit in the front seat? You know.... Between me and Sam? We could make an angel sandwich.”

Sam shot Dean one of his famous bitch face glares causing Dean to smirk.

“I'll take the back. Thank you.” Castiel sounded so dejected. He has hurt his friend's feelings on more than one occasion so why the mild break down now? He had realized that in the last couple of months, Castiel had changed significantly. There was something way off about him and whatever it was, he had to fix him.

Dean took a step forward, his arms snaked around Castiel's neck, Dean pulled him into his warmth and held on. “I'm sorry Cas. I was a dick. I am sorry that I hurt you.”

It took a moment for Castiel to respond. His bruised ego dissolving as he slid his arms around Dean's waist. Soft broken breath skittered across his ear. “Dude.” Dean spoke softly, concern coloring his voice. “Talk to me. What's goin' on?”

Cas just shook his head and held on tight. Just then, realization slammed into Dean like a freight train. How had he not noticed before? Castiel in the last couple of months had been really attentive towards him. Making sure he bought him pie and the latest issue of Jugs magazine any time he went out. Always following him around like a damn puppy dog, taking it to heart whenever Dean teased him when before; he would brush it off or offer some comment; his favorite being 'Well at least I'm not dressed like a lumber jack.' He'll laugh at the memory later. The answer was glaringly obvious, his angel was falling in love with him and the erection that Castiel was trying to conceal at that very moment, confirmed his suspicions.

Dean tilted his hips against Castiel's erection. He could almost feel his angel blushing profusely. “C'mon baby. Sit up front between me an Sammy and we can continue this at the bunker.”

Castiel pulled back and gave a mute nod. Dean smiled at him softly while dragging the pads of his thumbs across the bottom of his beautiful angel's eye lids. “Good. And I mean it. I'm sorry for being a dick.”

“Thank you Dean.” Castiel finally spoke.

“Dude.” Came Sam's response, his glare trained on Dean. “Are you coming or do you want me to book you two a room?”

“Fine.” Dean nearly pouted. “Prude much?” Sam should be grateful that Dean was letting him drive his baby back to the bunker. He should get the best brother award for that one.

With Sam behind the wheel, Castiel sandwiched between the two hunters, Dean smiled as his soon to be lover's head softly landed on his shoulder. Dean in turn, rested his head softly on Castiel's. Enjoying the thick padding of his full, velvety black hair beneath his cheek. He wanted so badly to reach between his angel's legs and just squeeze that massive delicious erection and why in the hell did he not suggest they take the back seat? Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Dean mentally kicked himself.

Two hours into the drive and Castiel feels it, a long muscular leg shaking violently against his. He chanced a look up. “Sam? Are you alright?” Then he turned his attention towards Dean who was too comfortable to even move a smidge. “Dean. I can't tell whether your brother is having a seizure or crying. I'm concerned.”  
“Don't be.” Dean's head shot up as he glared at Sam. “He's doing neighter. He's laughing his ass off.”

Then Castiel swiveled his head in Sam's direction. “What's so funny that it has you laughing so hard Sam?”

The question only made him laugh harder. “I-I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T SEE THE HUMOR IN THIS.” When they both stared at him as if he were from another planet, Sam continued. “I KNOW I SHOULD BE MORE SENSITIVE BUT COME ON CAS... YOU FARTED AND BLEW OUT THE ENTIRE BACK OF THE BUILDING CAUSING THE BOMBSQUAD TO HAVE TO BE CALLED.” 

Finally, it all clicked together. There was actually humor in it but Dean was too bitchy to see it. His laughter meeting Sam's. “It's okay Cas.” Dean nudged his angel. “If you really think about it, it really is funny.

As all three of them were laughing, Sam laughing the hardest, Castiel screeched and his hips jerked in the air.

“HOLY SHIT.” Sam couldn't stop laughing as his hand flew down to grab his dick in a vice grip. “I'M PISSING MYSELF AND I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING.”

“NOT IN MY CAR.” Dean tried to sound angry but he seemed to be flying high on the adrenalin of intense laughter. Even when his ass grew warm from Sam's pee, he still couldn't stop laughing.

Dean could see the pee spray through Sam's fingers as his little brother tried desperately to hold the pee in with one of his hands and damn if that wasn't almost as funny as the elevator incident. 

Finally, they arrived at the bunker, all three spilling out of the car. Sam walking in slow, careful steps because the friction was agonizing. He hid behind a concrete half wall in the garage, pressing himself against it, riding from side to side.

“SAMMY?” Dean called out to his suddenly missing brother.

“M'okay.” Sam called back. His voice quivering at the peak of an about to begin, orgasm. “I-I'm on my way. Just.... Just..... Go.... I'll.... I'll be there in a sec.”

“Cas.” Dean turned towards his angel. “Can you see what's wrong with my brother?”

“Of course.” Cas gave a brief nod before disappearing and reappearing next to Sam, watching with careful curiosity as the taller hunter continued to hump and grind himself against that concrete half wall in the garage.

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound of Castiel's voice. “I FOUND HIM. HE'S BEHIND THIS HALF WALL, HUMPING IT.”

Sam tuned on Castiel lightening fast. “No... Cas.... That.... That's not what I was doing.... No.”

Castiel tilted his head to the side. “Sam. I may be naïve in nature but I have seen the pizza man. I know that what you were doing was humping that wall.”

“No...” Sam shook his head vigorously. His face heating with embarrassment. “No,no,no,no. Really.”

“Awe.” Dean leaned up against the side of the half wall, a seductive sneer pulled at the corner of his upper lip. “Does our little Sammy have a pants wetting fetish?”

“It's n-no-not th-that.” Sam's words began tumbling over each other. “Th-The w-wetness has caused my pants to become tighter an-and it keeps rubbing a-against my dick.”

“Okay Sammy.” Dean sighed. “I know you will be out here for a while so I am gonna help you along. Spread em.”

“WHAT?” Sam's voice raised up an octave.

“Spread em.” Dean commanded. “C'mon, I aint got all day.”

Sam quietly complied.

Then Dean looked over at Castiel. “You've seen the pizza man. Improvise.” 

Castiel pulled a solitary tire that was sitting against the heavy medal garage door and dragged it over towards Sam, plopping himself down, he pulled Sam onto his lap. “Is this okay?”

“Good improvising.” Dean compliment before dropping to his knees.

“You are extremely wet Sam.” Came Castiel's response but Sam sat in utter, dumbfounded silence.

Dean leaned forward, his lips grazing his little brother's ear. “Do you really need big brother to explain it to you Sammy?”

The husky voice, soaked in arousal was enough to leave Sam breathless. Sam dropped his knees down on the concrete floor, his balls pressed against Castiel's knee cap causing the angel to groan. 

Dean, reached forward, his hand gripping Sam's erected shaft, his fingers curled around the sodden denim. Sam lost his balance and fell backwards against Castiel's broad chest.  
“That's it baby brother.” Dean cooed as he began fondling Sam, palming, squeezing and Sam almost lost it right there.

Dean raised himself from a crouching position, scooting his baby brother over to where his ass was aligned with Castiel's erection. Then Dean slid on Sam, straddling him.

“The pizza man never prepared me for anything like this.” Castiel commented and two hunters would have laughed but they were beyond the feeling of arousal to let humor dampen that. “But I would say, this is much better.”

Sam slid his ass back and forth on Castiel's rock hard dick causing the angel to moan. Dean grinding against Sam's sodden crotch as he leaned forward, his neck stretching past his little brother's shoulder, plush lips opening, invitingly as he grabbed the back of Castiel's head, lips smashed together, desperate, in an almost angry passion. 

Castiel was the first to break the kiss. “I felt your brother wet himself in the car but I've yet to feel you do it. I am curious as to know if it is equally arousing.”

“You want me to pee on you?” Dean smiled at his angel.

“Jesus Christ.” Sam bit out. “Just piss yourself already. Don't over analyze it. I'm close to blowing my load.

“I'm still on your lap Sammy.” Dean chuckled. “But if you insist.” Then he canted his hips forward, slanting it up flush against Sam's hardon. He held his breath and pushed with every available muscles that surrounded his bladder; it started off as a trickle at first that damped the inside of his underwear and by instinct, he clamped against his muscles stopping the flow.

“Dean?” Sam looked questionably at his big brother.

“Just give me a minute.” Dean blushed so profusely he though his face would explode from the front of his skull. “I've never done this before.”

“Wow.” Sam's head jerked back. “I never pegged you a virgin in any area.”

“SHUT UP BITCH.” Dean bellowed but there was no heat in his words. “Just.... Just give me a moment.”

“Okay jerk.” Sam said softly. “Just take your time. You'll get there. No rush.”

“Dean.” Castiel's breath wafted across the nape of Sam's neck causing the taller man to shiver. “If you suffer from urinary shyness, it's perfectly understandable.....” 

“OKAY.” Dean interrupted. “I've got this now silence.”

The other two men complied while Dean clinched down hard on his muscles, more of the thin urine stream spewed forth before a wet heat rushed over him turning into a generous flood. 

Sam's breath hitched as Dean's urine spread directly over his denim clad cock and cascading down his balls. Castiel's deep voice moaning going strait to Dean's dick.

“Fuck it.” Sam growled as his hand shot out lighting fast, grabbing Dean dick and jacking him through his jeans. 

Dean fucked against Sam's hand desperately. His hips rolling, grinding into his little brother's groin. Castiel's hips shot up against Sam's ass. His arms snaked around the tall hunter's waist as he fucked himself against his back side. As he felt the taller hunter's ass become soaked with his big brother's urine, soaking his own crotch below the two hunters.

Sam's back arched as he leaned heavily against Castiel. The angel, held Sam firmly against him, taking his lips into a painful kiss that was more teeth than anything and Sam could have sworn he tasted blood but he didn't care.

Dean, nipped at his little brother's throat. Licking, tasting the Adam's apple as it bobbed with each swallow of breath he took.

Dean's piss finally had slowed down to a trickle until it came to a gradual stop.

“SHIT.” Sam gasped as his body became rigid and convulsed against the angel and his brother.

Castiel slid his lips towards the tender flesh that curved Sam's neck into his shoulder. Sucking bruises into it, his tongue snaking out to trace the mark he left there.

Sam's body bucked up one last time, Dean had to clinch his muscular thighs around his little brother's strong hips just to keep from falling off.

Body collapsing in a boneless heap against Castiel's, momentarily pliant. 

Sam had to catch his breath against the mind blowing orgasm he had endured. He had yet to please the angel behind him. Looking up at Dean with pupils blown, eyes heavy lidded, his big brother gave him a knowing nod.

Dean pushed himself off of Sam and slid in behind Castiel. Sam twisted his body towards their angel, sliding himself on the floor. “Sam?” Castiel asked with a confused expression. 

“Shhhh.” Said Dean behind him as he stroked along his jawline. “No questions. Just go with it.”

Sam unbuckled Castiel's belt before pulling his pants down in one swooping motion. Castiel was about to inquire him further until he found his erected shaft encompassed in the dark, warm, cavern of Sam's mouth. The tight suction pulling it in all the way to the stump. Sam licked around the shaft. His teeth barely grazing the skin; only enough to send sparks of pleasure through their angel.

Castiel head slammed back against Dean's broad chest. Dean slid away from Castiel's contact. His body lying frontal on the dirty concrete floor while he slide towards his angel lover; his chin moving over his shoulder, moving downward towards his chest. His lips latching on one of the nipples while using his left hand to tease and taunt the other into hardness.

Sweet words of seduction followed by needy moans cascaded from Castiel's mouth. So many sensations coming from every direction. It wasn't until Sam started licking beneath the helmet while humming against the angel's sensitive flesh that Castiel's eyes rolled back. The small flicker of light in his belly igniting into a raging inferno and exploding his soul onto the fiery wings of ecstasy, Carrying him higher than he's ever been before. Even his first time with the reaper had never been this potent.

Sam nearly choked on the force of Castiel's orgasm but he took it like a champ. Gulping it down to the last drop.

Dean had yet to cum but he held off for a reason and he was about to make that reason now. “Hey uh... Have you ever seen that movie called the human centipede?”

“Dude.” Sam's face twisted in disgust. “Now is not the time to talk about that movie. It was gross and you'll never get me to watch it again.”

“This human centipede.” Castiel said, feeling rather intrigued. “Is it some sort of hybrid species we should be hunting? I've never heard of a human and an insect of any kind creating such an off spring. Perhaps I should consort with my brethren about this.”

“No.” Dean barked before the angel could suddenly disappear. “It's just a movie. I'll show it to you later but right now, I have this idea, I call it the sexual human centipede. C'mon. Let's strip.”

Castiel stared quizzically from Dean to Sam and back to Dean again before following suit.

Once the three men were naked, Dean directed Sam to stand in front which his little brother didn't mind because he always bottomed in relationships. Then Dean placed Castiel behind Sam and he behind Castiel. 

Luckily the angel already knew what to do and he knew how to enter the taller hunter with zero preparation and zero pain that Dean would later dub him as having a magic dick. “Hmmm.” Sam hummed delightfully, “That doesn't hurt one bit.”

“We angels.” Castiel bragged unintentionally, “Are able to enter our partners without causing them pain by using our grace to make it as pleasant of an experience as possible.”

Okay, that was it. Dean's smart ass remark couldn't resist but to rear it's ugly head. “So basically, you are telling us that you have a magic dick? Like oh... I don't know.... Magic Johnson? See what I did there Sammy? I said....”

“Dude.” Sam bitched faced Dean. 

“Yeah.” Dean jumped into action. “Okay. Should I uhmmm... Oh boy. Prepare you or something Cas?”

“You can enter me.” Castiel monotoned. “It will not hurt.”

“Right. Angel grace.” Dean rolled his eyes before shoving it in hard and dry. Castiel didn't even flinch at the intrusion. “Okay.” Then he began thrusting back and forth trying to find the right rhythm.

Castiel began sliding in and out of Sam's ass causing an instant spark of pleasure to shoot up the taller hunter's spine. 

Sam moaned against the angel's thrust. His mallet sized hand touching himself. Castiel knocked Sam's hand away only to replace it with his own. 

All three men fell into a rhythmic motion. All sweaty and rocking against one another. Sam almost crying when his orgasm ripped through him fast and without warning. It was almost painful. Deliciously painful. Ropes and thick ropes shooting all over Castiel's hand. Sam ass clinched tightly around Castiel's dick. The angel's eyes rolling back in his head as an inhuman growl went strait to Dean's cock.

The shorter hunter's balls tightening at a painful level, his dick filling up to the point the the pain was becoming almost unbearable. Dean whimpered into the nape Castiel's neck. “Let go.” Castiel directed that command at the shorter hunter dick and upon command, he shot his load with a loud roar.

“OH GOD.” Castiel cried out. Urgency strangling his voice in a vice grip. “ OH NO. I CAN'T HOLD IT. I CAN'T.”

“Jesus Cas.” Dean breathed heavily against Castiel's skin. “Nobody said you couldn't cum. Just let go already.”

“YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ASKING FOR.” Came Castiel's urgent, choked reply. “THIS IS THE BIG ONE THAT YOU'RE NOT READY FOR.”

“Brag much?” Dean murmured between the angel's shoulder blades but Castiel could feel the hunter smile against him.

“SAM.” Castiel yelled into the taller hunter's ear nearly causing him to go deaf. “GRAB THAT HALF WALL.”

“Alright.” Sam hissed as his ears began to ring from Castiel's voice. “Just chill.”

“DEAN.” Castiel yelled at the hunter behind him. “GRAB MY WAIST AND HOLD ON TIGHT.”

“ALRIGHT.” Dean yelled back at him. Almost afraid of what was about to happen.

Castiel came with a vengeance. The power of his orgasm so strong, it shot through Sam's ass like a bolt of lightening and straight out through Sam's mouth, hitting the far wall like the exorcist.

Dean abruptly pulled out. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?”

Sam shot around. Full frontal toward the angel. “Yeah Cas. What the hell was that? Your cum shot in my ass and out of my mouth.”

“I apologize.” Castiel said sheepishly. “I should have shown some restraint like I did when you were giving me a blow job. I will show some the next time..... If there is a next time.”

“Oh there will be a next time.” Dean smiled that Cheshire cat smile that seemed to become his trade mark when ever he had a brilliant plan. “Because next time we will be filming this shit and make our own sex video. Now c'mon. Let's grab our wet clothes and grab a shower.”

 

The End.


End file.
